


Chứng Minh Bằng Phản Chứng (Tám Nguồn Gốc)

by invitan



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M, Science Fiction
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 05:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invitan/pseuds/invitan
Summary: "Miguchi-san," bà bảo, "tôi không thể giả vờ rằng mình hiểu những thành tựu công nghệ mà con trai tôi đạt được, hay tạo được cho thế giới. Thế nên anh phải thứ lỗi cho giả thiết của tôi nếu nghe có vẻ ngu ngốc. Anh am hiểu mọi chi tiết; tôi chỉ có thể nói với những gì tôi biết. Akira chưa bao giờ là 'Sai', và nó không tạo ra 'Sai'. 'Sai' tồn tại, và Akira tìm thấy ông ấy - hay nó. Con tôi đạt được thứ mà cha của nó không thể."Có lẽ nó tin rằng nếu nó thành công, nó sẽ gặp lại Shindou-san lần nữa."





	Chứng Minh Bằng Phản Chứng (Tám Nguồn Gốc)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Petronia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petronia/gifts).
  * A translation of [A Proof By Contradiction (Eight Primary Sources)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/44670) by [Petronia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petronia/pseuds/Petronia). 



**I.**

_Khung hình tĩnh, cảnh trong nhà. Trên màn hình là một hành lang trống dẫn tới một cánh cửa khép hờ, để lộ ra một phòng tắm nhỏ đúng chất những căn hộ kiểu Nhật. Tường phòng trắng nhợt và trần nhà khá thấp. Cao cao ở bức tường đối diện của phòng tắm là một ô cửa sổ, từ đó nắng rọi vào ống kính khiến cho khung hình như bốc cháy. Bàn tay quay phim hơi rung, làm vài tia sáng lóe lên màn hình. Lờ mờ bên ngoài có vài chiếc lá khẽ lay động._

GIỌNG NÓI, NGOÀI MÁY QUAY: Trong _chương trình tuần này_ , hãy cùng những nhà thám hiểm can đảm chúng tôi khám phá cuộc sống thường ngày của sinh vật cực hiếm Touya Akira. Touya là một loài khá khó gặp, khá rụt rè. Chúng tôi phải rình mãi mới tìm ra mẫu nghiên cứu này, nên cần phải thật cẩn trọng. Trước hết, hãy cùng quan sát môi trường sống tự nhiên của hắn _—_

_Máy quay lướt sang phải để thấy một cánh cửa đóng kín, cùng với một giá sách thấp tè và chật ních. Ống kính chần chừ vài giây ở cái phòng ngủ đang mở ti hí, rồi zoom vào một góc giường đã được gấp chỉn chu— máy chỉ nhìn thấy được chừng đó— và lại zoom trở về trước khi kịp điều chỉnh tiêu cự. Rồi lại quay về phía bên trái, lần này màn hình xóc lên xuống với từng bước chân dọc hành lang của tên quay phim._

GIỌNG NÓI, NGOÀI MÁY QUAY: Suỵt. Chúng ta đang lần theo dấu tích của hắn.

_Ống kính lượn một vòng quanh phòng khách của căn hộ, ngay cạnh là một căn bếp nhỏ. Căn phòng rõ là có hơi người, nhưng được sắp đặt gọn ghẽ: giờ có thêm vài giá sách, một cái ti vi, mấy cái nệm ngồi rải quanh. Một loạt chứng chỉ đóng khung và một cuộn giấy thư pháp treo vách tường. Sàn phòng được trải chiếu tre._

_Một cậu thanh niên đang ngồi trầm tư bên một cái bàn ăn kiêm bàn viết, mắt dán chặt vào một tờ giấy, cùi tay phải đặt cạnh một bàn cờ vây. Cứ lâu lâu, cậu lại đặt xuống một quân cờ và thu hoạch những quân tù binh, màu đen trắng lũ lượt. Bộ đồ cậu mặc gần như đồng màu: quần thun xám, áo trắng cài khuy. Tóc cậu dài quá cằm, nhưng chưa tới cổ. Gương mặt cậu gần như khuất khỏi máy quay._

GIỌNG NÓI, NGOÀI MÁY QUAY (thì thầm): Chính hắn, chính là loài Touya. Hắn đang thư giãn trong tổ; chúng ta phải cố gắng không làm hắn giật mình.

_Máy quay chiếu cận cảnh mặt cậu thanh niên sau một chuỗi zoom giật cục, gần như lén lút. Cậu ta liếc lên — có thể do nghe thấy tiếng rì rì— và rồi lại phớt lờ ngay lập tức, như thể tên kia chả có gì đáng vơi tới._

GIỌNG NÓI, NGOÀI MÁY QUAY (to hơn một chút): Mặt trời vẫn đang còn nấp dưới chân trời Đông. Còn một chốc nữa thôi là sẽ tới giờ loài Touya đi kiếm ăn. Nó sẽ xông ra khỏi tổ ấm đi tìm… hạt dẻ… và… _quả mọng_.

_Cậu thanh niên trẻ ngước mắt lên lần nữa. Lần này ánh nhìn của cậu chần chừ._

NGƯỜI THANH NIÊN: Cậu đang làm gì với cái máy đấy?

_Cậu ta đứng dậy. Máy quay vội vàng zoom về._

GIỌNG NÓI, NGOÀI MÁY QUAY: Sinh vật Touya vừa ngửi quanh không khí. Hắn đã đánh hơi thấy chúng ta. Giờ hắn đang tiến gần với dáng chạy vụng về đặc trưng _—_

NGƯỜI THANH NIÊN: Đưa tớ đây, cái tên khỉ này _—_

GIỌNG NÓI, NGOÀI MÁY QUAY: Đó, thấy chưa, hắn đang cười kìa. Hiện giờ bạn đang được chứng kiến một bàn chân rất hiếm, rất đặc biệt — ôi tiêu — 

_Tiếng cười trở nên rộn ràng hơn. Cậu thanh niên trẻ với tay tới máy quay, và tên quay phim lùi lại để tránh. Khung hình giật dữ dội, và trong vài giây nó chĩa thẳng về phía trần nhà. Rồi màn hình vụt tắt._

 

**II.**

Một thằng tôi quen qua cờ vây online bảo tôi rằng hắn thờ thần chiến tranh số. Tôi quên cái đó nghĩa gì rồi, nhưng hắn còn đặt hẳn tên cho cái khái niệm đó nữa. Thần chiến tranh số. Thế rồi tôi hỏi, chính xác là mày thờ _thần chiến tranh số_ như thế nào? Mày làm cái gì? Và hắn bảo, thỉnh thoảng tao tự tế thần cho Người trong tiềm thức. Khi tao chơi MMORPG và tao đăng nhập vào server, tao thưa Người, “Ôi Wossface quang vinh và vĩ đại, hôm nay con sẽ dâng lên Người một trăm chiến binh can đảm, và khiến những vũng máu pixel của chúng đổ xuống mặt đất dưới danh dự của tên Người!” Và rồi tao sẽ ra ngoài và tàn sát cho tới khi giết đủ một trăm thằng. Tao không thể để bị chém, và không thể dừng chiến trước khi đạt tới đủ từng đấy thằng, bởi vì thần chiến tranh số không tha thứ cho thất bại.

Ừ đó, anh cười bởi câu chuyện nó khá là khôi hài chứ gì. Nhưng mà dạo gần đây tôi cứ nghĩ mãi về nó, bởi vì ‘Sai’.

Nghĩ thử xem, có phải mỗi lần hai người chơi một ván cờ online là họ đang thờ ‘Sai’ không?

Cứ nghĩ đến đấy là tôi lại sởn cả người.

Tôi không biết có đúng là Touya đã tạo ra ‘Sai’, hay lập trình ra nó, hay đại loại thế không. Tôi không tin cho lắm. Chắc là có người đã kể cho anh rồi, nhưng mà trước đây đã từng có một người hay một cái gì đó tên ‘Sai’ xuất hiện trên mạng. Thời đấy đó là tin nóng, bởi vì ông hay bà đó hay nó chơi cờ vây online với đẳng cấp danh hiệu quốc tế, mà chẳng ai biết tên tuổi. Touya-sensei, nguyên là Kỳ nhân, dành nhiều năm trời để tìm ra danh tính thật của Sai. Và đó là chuyện của hơn hai thập kỷ trước rồi, khi chúng ta còn là một lũ nhóc kia. Touya thông minh thật, nhưng nó đâu có thông minh đến thế. Dù thế nào thì nó đã bao giờ động tới mấy cái thứ đó cho tới vụ tai nạn đâu. Phải tới sau đó.

Ừ, cứ cho là tôi nghi hoặc vớ vẩn đi. Isumi-san nghĩ rằng Touya đặt tên cho chương trình của nó theo ‘Sai’ thứ nhất, nhưng mà sao lại phải thế. Tôi nghĩ chỉ là bình mới rượu cũ thôi.

Hai, có lẽ ba lần thì phải?

Nhưng mà tôi chơi với Shindou nhiều lần hơn tôi có thể đếm được.

Anh đọc được kỳ phổ phải không? Mấy bản mà anh mang theo ấy.

Ừ, đem mấy ván cờ đấy ra đây nào.

Đây là trận đầu tiên Touya chơi sau vụ tai nạn. Đương nhiên tôi nhận ra chứ. Sao mà quên được, lúc đó nó chả còn ra là mình nữa. Thực lòng tôi cứ tự nhủ mình phải đi tới đó mà dập thằng bé tơi tả mới được. Rằng nếu mày cần nghỉ ngơi thì cứ nghỉ ngơi đi, mày tưởng rằng Shindou vui được chắc nếu thấy mày tự phạt mình thế này — đó kiểu đó. Rốt cuộc thì tôi không làm vậy. Bà bô nhờ tôi đem qua đống đồ ăn bả làm, cả một chồng hộp nhựa ngất ngưởng.

Nó chưa bao giờ thực sự — anh hiểu không? Hồi còn nhỏ, nó như một huyền thoại mà anh bước qua trên hành lang Viện Cờ, và chúng tôi cứ chế giễu Shindou mãi bởi cậu chàng cứ kêu Touya Akira là đối thủ của mình. Nhưng đến lúc đó thì nó với tôi là bạn. Hay tôi coi nó là bạn. Nó không phải dạng dễ gần, nhưng sau một thời gian anh có thể bảo rằng hai tên ấy đi thành cặp, hay đại loại như thế. Cả hai chọc tức nhau cứ như cặp vợ chồng lão thành ấy.

Chưa, tôi chưa bao giờ trở lại đó. Dù sao thì sau đấy nó cũng chuyển ra.

Đó là ván tiếp theo. Anh xem mấy trận còn lại ấy: thằng bé chơi thậm tệ trong khoảng một hay hai tháng gì đó, rồi tiến bộ dần, và tới cuối năm thì quay trở về lúc ban đầu, sau đó thì thăng hạng. Nhưng kể từ đấy nó không bao giờ… ý tôi là chúng tôi cứ nghĩ rằng nó sẽ đoạt lấy danh hiệu Thập đẳng từ Ogata năm ấy cơ. Nó hoặc Shindou.

Phải, chính cái từ đó đấy.

Ngoài những thứ hiển nhiên ra á? Tất cả đều ở trên đống giấy đó thôi mà. Tôi cũng chả biết nó có nói với ai không, anh phải đi hỏi ở hội quán cờ mà gia đình nó quản lý ấy. Hay như Ashiwara-san chẳng hạn. Sau một hồi nó dừng trả lời điện thoại của tôi.

Nếu anh bảo rằng nó làm tất cả chừng ấy suốt quãng thời gian đó thì cũng có lý.

Cơ mà rõ ràng là có một thứ gì đó bùng lên trong nó năm ấy. Ai cũng có thể thấy. Khi tôi xem kỳ phổ đầu tiên của nó ở vòng loại giải Kỳ nhân tôi nghĩ — 

Phải. Phải đó, não bộ con người hoạt động một cách kỳ lạ, nhỉ.

 

**III.**

**TK:** Có cái quan niệm này mà Shindou-kun thỉnh thoảng nhắc đến. Nó… [ngừng, rồi cười to] Anh phải chuốc cho nó ngà ngà say ấy. Và nó không bao giờ nhắc đến điều đó khi có Touya-san ở cùng bàn. Thường thì nó giống như một quyển sách mở toang ấy, anh biết đó, cái loại người thẳng tính và hài hước, nhưng thực sự không phải lúc nào nó cũng… [ngừng] Căn bản thì đó là cái khái niệm rằng Thần Thánh — không hẳn là _một_ vị thần nào đó của tôn giáo nào đó, mà — đấng trí tuệ nào đã sáng tạo ra thế giới ấy.

 **MH:** Kẻ Sáng Tạo Ra Tất Cả.

 **TK:** Chính xác. Kẻ Sáng Tạo Ra Tất Cả là một kỳ thủ cờ vây. Nhưng Người quá cô đơn, bởi Người không có ai để chơi cùng. [cười to] Thế nên Người tạo ra thế giới, cùng với tất cả sự vẻ vang của nó, rồi Người tạo ra con người để sinh sống trên thế giới, và để cho họ tự do làm gì thì làm. Thế rồi Người đợi.

 **MH:** Đợi một kỳ thủ con người có khả năng đối đầu với Người xuất hiện?

 **TK:** Không, không — không phải như thế.

 **MH:** Tôi đang chuẩn bị nói đó là cốt truyện của một trò chơi điện tử. Hay một bộ truyện tranh shounen.

 **TK:** Nghe giống Shindou-kun thật. [cả hai cùng cười] Không… nhiệm vụ này dành cho loài người mà thôi. Dành cho tất cả mọi người. Ý tưởng đó là mỗi khi hai người chơi một ván cờ, họ lại học thêm một chút. Khả năng chơi của họ được rèn luyện. Và kiến thức thì luôn ở đó. Lần tiếp theo họ chơi với nhau — hay chơi với bất kỳ ai — họ lại áp dụng kiến thức đó. Những người khác nghiên cứu kỳ phổ của họ và lại học thêm được một chút. Rồi trên khắp cả thế giới, từ từ từng bước một, chính cờ vây sẽ tiến bộ, tiến gần hơn tới ván cờ hoàn hảo, nếu ai có thể hình dung ra được thứ đó. Nước đi hoàn hảo cho bất kỳ bàn cờ nào.

 **MH:** Ván cờ như được chơi bởi thần thánh.

 **TK:** Đúng rồi đó. Cái thuật ngữ đó, quân cờ hoàn hảo, hay còn gọi là “Nước Đi Thần Thánh”. Thực ra đó là một khái niệm rất cổ — tôi nghĩ là từ thời Heian, hay có lẽ là từ Trung Quốc. Tôi dám nói là Phật giáo, nhưng cái quan niệm đó nó hơi thẳng thắn quá cho Phật giáo, đúng không.

 **MH:** Vậy đó là triết lý cá nhân của Shindou-san?

 **TK:** Tôi nghĩ thế? …Phải, tôi tin là thế. Thế này, tôi ngờ là mọi kỳ thủ cờ vây đều nhận thức theo bản năng rằng một thứ như thế tồn tại, như một lý tưởng hay là… Dĩ nhiên anh có thể dùng nó như là một biện pháp ẩn dụ. Như thế này — xin lỗi vì phải đưa chuyên ngành của tôi vào — chúng tôi có một luật chung gọi là, à, _sự phát triển của cá thể tóm lược quá trình tiến hóa_. Nghĩa là khi một phôi thai phát triển trong tử cung, tính trạng của các loài tổ tiên của nó xuất hiện và biến mất theo trình tự. Thế nên vào một lúc nào đó bào thai sẽ có mang cá, có chân màng, có đuôi… Theo quan điểm thuyết tiến hóa thì anh có thể lần theo dấu chúng ta tới những sinh vật sống đơn giản nhất, từ vượn tới động vật có vú, tới bò sát, tới lưỡng cư, tới cá, tới đơn bào, và tất cả những lịch sử được tổng hợp trong gen. Sau đấy chúng ta sinh ra, chúng ta học ngôn ngữ, học sử dụng công cụ, văn hóa — bao gồm cả cờ vây — tất cả những kiến thức mà loài người chúng ta đã tích tụ được trước đó. Và chúng ta đi thêm một bước nữa. Thế hệ sau chúng ta sẽ biết nhiều hơn chúng ta một chút, sẽ đi xa hơn được một chút.

 **MH:** Trò chơi cuộc sống.

 **TK:** Đó là một ý nghĩ. Nếu có một kế hoạch — hay không có kế hoạch nào cả, nhưng có một thứ gì đó đã bắt đầu chuyển động, ở đâu đó, ngay từ lúc khởi đầu. Ta phải tự chất vấn, rằng mình có đang tiến bộ không? Kết thúc trò chơi là gì? Nếu một thứ như ván cờ hoàn hảo, nước đi hoàn hảo tồn tại — ai sẽ chơi nó? [lưỡng lự] Còn một phần nữa mà tôi nghĩ là thiết yếu, đó là để tiến tới nước đi thần thánh — ý tôi là, dưới tư cách cá nhân, thì ta phải chơi. Và cũng như Thần Thánh đợi chờ đối thủ thực sự của Người, viễn cảnh tốt đẹp nhất là ta có thể tìm được đối thủ thực sự _của ta_ , là người mà sẽ tiến bộ cùng với ta. Cả hai sẽ đi con đường đó cùng nhau.

 **MH:** Và Shindou-san là đối thủ của Touya-san…

 **TK:** Tôi nghĩ là họ rất may mắn. Gần như tất cả mọi người xung quanh đều nghĩ thế. Thế nên tôi không thể hình dung nổi cái cảm giác có rồi lại mất nó như thế nào.

[ngừng]

 **TK:** Tôi không thể trách những gì cậu ấy làm. Tôi không dám chắc điều đó là sai: tôi thậm chí không thể nói vậy. Nhưng thế giới đã thay đổi rồi. Tôi không rõ liệu Thần Thánh có còn đang đợi không. Có lẽ nhân loại — tất cả mọi người — tất cả chúng ta sẽ phải đi tới xa nhất mà chúng ta có thể trên con đường đó, và giờ chúng ta đã chuyền đi ngọn đuốc, rồi tới lượt một ai đó đứng trên vai chúng ta. Và người đó sẽ đạt được Nước Đi Thần Thánh. Có thể. Tôi thực sự không biết.

 

**IV.**

Chạy. Chiếc cassette rít lên se sẽ.

“ — Cứ hỏi mãi, và lần nào tôi cũng chỉ có một câu trả lời: tôi không nghe một lời nào. Chẳng còn được xem một dòng mã. Chúng tôi vẫn thư từ qua lại sau bài báo về công nghệ ghi nhiệt, nhưng cậu ta mất hứng với xuất bản rồi, và càng ngày thì cậu lại càng kín đáo. Thế nên tôi biết cậu ta vẫn nghiên cứu ngày ra ngày vào nhưng không rõ là tiến gần một bước ngoặt tới đâu.

“Quả là kỳ tích, ngẫm lại mà thấy. Ngay cả với khối lượng kiến thức cờ chuyên sâu của cậu ta. Không đào tạo chính quy, không bằng cấp hàn lâm — “

Dừng. Tua tới. Dừng. Chạy.

“ — Xóa sạch cả ổ cứng… Nhưng dĩ nhiên là vì hắn rồi. Còn có thể là ai nữa? Còn vì lý do nào nữa mà cậu ta có thể gây nổi họa này? Tôi chấp nhận là mọi thay đổi lớn trong suy nghĩ đều sẽ gây ra ít hoài nghi, nhưng đây là sự thực đã được chứng minh chứ không phải lý thuyết suông, và tôi sẽ không ngồi đây với anh nếu không có chứng cớ — “

Dừng. Tua tới. Dừng. Chạy.

“ — Rằng là cờ vây — weiqi — không phải là bài toán vét cạn được như cờ vua, càng tăng công lực tính toán thì càng dễ. Ngay chuyện giải vấn đề tự động xác định thắng thua của một ván cờ _đã kết thúc_ cũng không hề đơn giản. Tôi sẽ không đi quá sâu vào lý thuyết, về độ phức tạp Pspace và vân vân, nhưng — “

Dừng. Tua tới. Dừng. Chạy.

“ — Ứng dụng cho toàn lĩnh vực trí tuệ nhân tạo. Những nhận định tạo ra bởi chương trình— lối tắt — là rất, rất điển hình với loài người. Nó cũng giống với quá trình nhận dạng mà chúng ta dùng khi phân biệt khuôn mặt của người thân giữa một đám đông. Nếu vài năm trước anh hỏi liệu tôi có đoán nổi rằng một chương trình máy tính chơi cờ vây ở đẳng cấp bát hay cửu đẳng có thể đậu dễ dàng được phép thử Turing và ngược lại, thì tôi sẽ bảo anh đang viết khoa học viễn tưởng à.”

Dừng. Tua tới: ba mươi giây với âm thanh bóp méo. Dừng. Chạy.

“ — Mỗi nước đi khả thi ở một thời điểm như là một cá thể của một ‘giống’ bao gồm tất cả những nước đi "sống" hoặc khả dĩ— ”

Dừng. Tua lại. Dừng. Chạy.

“ — Một thuật toán tối ưu hóa lấy cảm hứng từ chọn lọc tự nhiên. Thay vì vét cạn cả một cây tìm kiếm, anh khởi động và duy trì một số lượng giải pháp có hạn, và qua mỗi thế hệ thì anh sẽ đánh giá dựa theo điều kiện của bài toán. Những giải pháp tồi bị thải ra, và những giải pháp còn lại sẽ đẻ ra những giải pháp mới nhờ các thao tác di truyền — tái tổ hợp, khi anh đổi vị trí các phần tử của một giải pháp với những phần tử tương ứng của một giải pháp khác, và đột biến, khi anh thay đổi một phần tử của một giải pháp duy nhất. Và thế là đời đáp án sau sẽ tiếp cận cái khoảng đáp án mà ta biết là tốt. Lặp đi lặp lại, lặp đi lặp lại. Tới khi kết quả vượt quá một tham số anh đặt ra từ trước, giải pháp anh đạt được, nếu không phải là cá thể mạnh nhất, thì cũng chấp nhận được.

“Áp dụng vào cờ vây điện tử thì anh nhìn vào giải pháp cho bàn cờ, hay thực tế hơn là cho mỗi trận chiến nhỏ. Anh sẽ coi mỗi nước đi khả thi ở một thời điểm như là một cá thể của một ‘giống’ bao gồm tất cả những nước đi “sống” hoặc khả dĩ.

“Giờ thì công bằng mà nói, tôi chưa bao giờ hoàn toàn thuyết phục rằng đây là đáp án tốt nhất— “

Dừng. Ngừng một hồi lâu.

Tua tới. Dừng. Chạy.

“ — Cho anh thấy rằng nhận thức là một tính trạng đáng chú ý của hệ thần kinh trung ương. Hay nói theo cách khác thì thỉnh thoảng hai cộng hai cũng có thể bằng năm, và không phải lúc nào chúng ta cũng đủ khả năng suy ra được cái số một thừa ấy. Lập trường của Công giáo La Mã, theo tôi hiểu, là vào một lúc nào đó trong cái khoảng hàng triệu năm mà người nguyên thủy tiến hóa thành _Người tinh khôn_ , Chúa giáng xuống và đặt một linh hồn vào trong cơ thể chứa, như là nạp một đồng xu vào con lợn tiết kiệm. Hay như báo chí thích dùng, một hồn ma trong một cỗ máy…

“Chúng ta bối rối về ‘Sai’ bởi những lý do trừu tượng chứ không phải những thứ hữu hình. Nó _là_ một chương trình. Nhưng mà, anh xem, chúng ta cũng đâu khác mấy. Loài người đã đang sử dụng ra một loạt những thiết kế phi tọa độ, theo trực giác, chỉ dựa vào những gì có trong thiên nhiên hay não bộ con người; đó là chưa kể tới nào lập trình di truyền, thuật giải tiến hóa, mạng nơ-ron… rồi cả máy tính DNA, cái ngành được gọi là "lập trình sinh học". Thực sự nó chỉ dựa vào mức độ cao siêu của cái tên mà anh dùng mà thôi.

“Thậm chí anh có thể giả thiết rằng thiên nhiên được tạo ra bởi một kỹ sư lập trình. Hay — tại sao lại không nhỉ — đảo ngược đi. Viết mọi bài toán NP-đầy đủ dưới dạng một ván cờ vây. Nhưng điều đó nằm ngoài lề phạm vi của mọi lý luận anh có thể đưa ra dưới tinh thần khoa học.”

Dừng.

 

**V.**

Người phụ nữ nói, “Rốt cuộc thì không phải do bệnh tim của chồng tôi. Tất cả mọi bộ phận khác đều hỏng. Ông ấy còn không thở được. Ngay cả khi chồng tôi bắt đầu mê man rồi, tôi vẫn cảm nhận được nhịp tim ông ấy dưới tay mình, từ tốn và mạnh mẽ… Mạnh lắm. Nó không muốn ngừng.

“Akira ở bên cạnh bố, và Shindou-san cũng thường xuyên đến thăm chúng tôi. Ngày hôm ấy, khi Kouyo tỉnh lại— “

Bà hạ mắt xuống, như thể chuyện chuyển hóa ký ức thành ngôn ngữ đòi hỏi từ bà nỗ lực không ngừng nghỉ.

“ — Ông ấy bảo Shindou-san hãy làm một ván. Dù không nói được nữa, nhưng ông ấy vẫn có thể cử động tay một chút. Đủ để viết vào lòng bàn tay ai đó. Ông ấy cũng đang chơi một ván cờ với Akira như thế, mỗi lần một vài nước, cứ mỗi khi nào thức giấc. Ván cờ ấy vẫn chưa kết thúc. Chúng tôi mang vào một bàn cờ khác và để yên họ chơi như ông ấy muốn.

“Akira bắt tôi tạm nghỉ. Tôi nghĩ là con nó cũng lỡ thiếp đi mất. Nó cũng mệt nhoài như tôi vậy… Shindou-kun đánh thức chúng tôi ba tiếng sau. Touya-sensei đã đi ngủ, cậu ta nói. Nhưng mặt cậu ta trắng bệch.

“Đó là lần cuối. Sau đó Kouyo không bao giờ tỉnh lại nữa.”

Anh trông bàn tay mình nắm lại rồi mở ra trên đầu gối. Anh nói, “Vậy… Shindou-san là người cuối cùng nói chuyện với chồng bà.”

Người phụ nữ gật đầu. “Tối muộn hôm ấy,” bà nói, “tôi nhận ra cậu ta đã cất bàn cờ và bình đựng quân đi. Không ai thấy ván cờ họ đã chơi trông như thế nào.”

Bà dừng lại. Anh tự nhắc bản thân hít vào một hơi: sự thật đâu có thể bị xáo động bằng tiếng thở.

“Đó là ‘Sai’, anh biết đấy… Với thời gian thì Kouyo hiếm nhắc lại chuyện đấy, nhưng ông ấy không bao giờ thôi tìm kiếm. Nó luôn ở sâu trong trái tim ông ấy. Đến phút chót, nó trở thành động lực sống duy nhất của ông ấy. Tôi nghĩ rằng ông ấy luôn có cảm giác sự thật rất gần mình, chỉ trong khoảng một sải tay thôi, miễn là biết cách nắm lấy. Và tôi cũng biết điều đó. Chúng tôi hiểu nhau như vậy.

“Bố con giống nhau lắm. Tôi không hề muốn Akira lạc lõng như bố nó. Tôi không nghĩ là con nó sẽ trở nên như thế. Nhưng đến khi con tôi trở về căn nhà này, tôi nhận ra rằng mọi thứ đã quá muộn.

Người phụ nữ ngưng lại hồi lâu. Hai tay bà xếp gọn trong lòng, một tay đặt lên tay kia. Tấm màn mở ra hàng hiên gỗ, và một cơn gió bỡn cợt giữa bốn bức tường, khẽ lay những sợi tóc ngắn ngủn sau cổ anh. Tách trà mạch nha gợn sóng loa lóa ánh dương.

Từ đâu đó, khuất tầm mắt, có tiếng chuông gió.

Cái _thực tiễn_ của căn phòng bỗng đập vào mắt anh, và anh lại hoảng hốt liếc mắt nhìn bà, như thể sợ rằng bà sẽ phai đi như một bóng ma. Nhưng bà vẫn ở đó chắc nịch. Một cái gì đó trong vẻ mặt anh khiến bà mỉm cười: môi bà hơi lượn.

“Miguchi-san,” bà bảo, “tôi không thể giả vờ rằng mình hiểu những thành tựu công nghệ mà con trai tôi đạt được, hay tạo được cho thế giới. Thế nên anh phải thứ lỗi cho giả thiết của tôi nếu nghe có vẻ ngu ngốc. Anh am hiểu mọi chi tiết; tôi chỉ có thể nói với những gì tôi biết. Akira chưa bao giờ là ‘Sai’, và nó không tạo ra ‘Sai’. ‘Sai’ tồn tại, và Akira tìm thấy ông ấy — hay nó. Con tôi đạt được thứ mà cha của nó không thể.

“Có lẽ nó tin rằng nếu nó thành công, nó sẽ gặp lại Shindou-san lần nữa.”

 

**VI.**

_Miguchi-san,_

_Tôi thành thật xin lỗi vì hồi âm chậm trễ này cho email vừa rồi của anh. Thực lòng mà nói tôi thấy chủ đề này rất khó đề cập tới, và đây là bản nháp thứ ba. Tôi biết anh muốn một cuộc phỏng vấn, và đúng là tôi bày đặt chuyện thư từ này lên anh, nhưng tôi cảm thấy mình bắt buộc phải viết câu chuyện này— ít nhất là để đảm bảo độ chính xác. Tôi thừa nhận rằng hiện giờ trong lòng tôi vẫn còn rất nhiều khúc mắc. Có lẽ chúng ta có thể nói chuyện mặt đối mặt sau, khi tôi trở về Tokyo._

_Như tôi đã bảo, tôi có thói quen đi ăn trưa cùng Akira mỗi tháng một lần, thường là vào thứ Năm đầu tiên của tháng, trừ phi một trong hai chúng tôi đi vắng. Tháng 9 năm ____ là một trường hợp như vậy: tôi phải sang Seoul cho một chuỗi trận triển lãm, nên bữa trưa của chúng tôi lùi lại xuống ngày 14. Akira đến muộn hơn bình thường, và có vẻ xao nhãng trong suốt cả bữa ăn. Chuyện cậu ấy tách biệt khỏi mọi người thì cũng bình thường, nhưng đây là lần đầu tiên cậu ấy có vẻ khích động. Gần như có thể dùng từ phấn khích để miêu tả. Rõ là một điều gì đó cực kỳ hào hứng đã xảy ra, nhưng cậu ấy không tự nguyện đi vào chủ đề._

_Vào cuối bữa ăn, tôi hỏi trực tiếp cậu ấy rằng cậu ấy đã tiến triển được gì thêm trong nghiên cứu của mình chưa. Lúc đầu cậu ấy lẩn tránh nhưng khi tôi hỏi dồn thì cậu ấy nói có, đã có một đột phá quan trọng, và liệt thêm một vài chi tiết chuyên môn mà tôi e rằng mình không thể lặp lại một cách chính xác. Rồi cậu ấy mời tôi về căn hộ chiều hôm đó để xem thử, và tôi nhận lời._

_Về câu hỏi rằng liệu tôi có phải người duy nhất từng tiếp xúc với ‘Sai’ trong dạng offline gốc của nó không — tôi tương đối chắc chắn rằng tôi là người bạn duy nhất mà Akira ấy thảo luận nghiên cứu cùng, ít ra là trong nhóm nghiên cứu cờ hồi xưa của Kỳ nhân Touya. Tuổi tác chúng tôi khá gần và tôi tin rằng cậu ấy luôn nói chuyện được thoải mái với tôi. Sự ra đi lần lượt của cha cậu ấy và Shindou-kun trong một khoảng thời gian ngắn đã gây tác động lớn tới cậu ấy, và tôi cố gắng cổ vũ cậu ấy trong bất cứ hoạt động nào duy trì được nhiệt huyết và nghị lực của cậu ấy. Ngay cả thế, nếu phát hiện của cậu ấy rơi vào một ngày nào khác trong tháng thì chưa chắc cậu ấy đã cho tôi xem. Ngay từ đầu đó là một thứ cậu ấy tự mình đeo đuổi, và dành riêng cho bản thân mình. Có lẽ hôm đó cậu ấy hào hứng quá nên không cầm được miệng._

_Tôi nên nói thêm rằng mình chưa bao giờ tới căn hộ của Akira. Nó không có tồi tàn, nhưng cậu ấy có kha khá sách vở và giấy tờ khắp nơi, và tôi cảm thấy rất ngạc nhiên khi nhận thấy nhiều đồ đạc của Shindou-kun trong mỡ hỗn độn — băng video tự quay, ảnh chụp, và vô số những thứ vật nhỏ, thậm chí cả mấy quyển manga cũ và danh bạ điện thoại. Shindou-kun có một thói quen khá cổ hủ là luôn đem một chiếc quạt theo mình tới những trận đấu chính thức, và chiếc quạt này (hay anh em sinh đôi của nó) hiện được đặt trên cái bàn mà để phần lớn các thiết bị máy tính. Tôi ngắm kỹ nó trong lúc Akira pha trà và nhận ra rằng thân gỗ đã bị chẻ ra khá nhiều và đã được gắn lại cẩn thận._

_Thực lòng mà nói, tới lúc này tôi bắt đầu có cảm giác bất yên. Tôi không tự cho mình là mê tín, hay có một trí tưởng tượng phong phú, nhưng trong vài phút tôi đã hoàn toàn thuyết phục rằng Shindou-kun sẽ về ngay thôi, nếu không phải là cậu ấy đã ở sẵn phòng bên cạnh rồi — như thể chúng tôi đã trở về căn hộ cũ của cậu ấy và Akira và chuẩn bị bắt đầu một buổi nghiên cứu. Tôi sẽ không ngạc nhiên nếu trông thấy giày cậu ấy ngay ngoài thềm._

_Tâm trạng tôi lúc đó quá lạ thường đến nỗi tôi không dám tin vào ấn tượng của bản thân về những ván cờ chúng tôi đã chơi chiều hôm ấy. Cũng vì thế mà tôi chưa bao giờ kể lại một cách chi tiết, mặc dù tôi đã nỗ lực chép lại kỳ phổ để lưu trữ. Anh thấy đấy, tôi được chấp hai quân và đã thua. Tôi cũng thua một trong hai ván cờ tốc độ; ván thứ tư (mà tôi được chấp năm quân) bị bỏ dở do thiếu thời gian, nhưng tôi không tin rằng mình sẽ thắng._

_Tôi khá thân với Kỳ nhân Touya vào thời điểm ‘Sai’ đầu tiên xuất hiện và còn nhớ sự kiện đó khá rõ. Sức cờ của đối thủ mà tôi chơi chiều hôm ấy mạnh tương đương, nhưng không phải là một. Tôi có thể khẳng định vậy một cách chắc chắn; điều nan giải là ở phần thứ hai của cái kết luận._

_Lúc khoảng nửa đêm tôi rời khỏi đó, mệt nhoài. Akira tiễn tôi ra tới cửa, và hỏi thẳng tôi nghĩ sao. Tôi đáp,_

_“Anh có cảm giác như vừa đấu với Shindou-kun, có điều là cậu ấy đã tiến bộ rất nhiều từ lần trước.”_

_Đó là một nhận xét thiếu tế nhị, và được diễn đạt một cách nhẹ nhàng hơn tôi dự định, nhưng lúc đó tôi vừa mệt vừa bối rối và không thể bình luận câu nào khác ngoài sự thật. Akira chỉ cười. Sau đó cậu ấy nói,_

_“Vậy là em phải cố gắng tiếp thôi.”_

_Tôi nhớ không lầm thì trông cậu ấy khá hạnh phúc, hạnh phúc hơn từ nhiều năm trở lại đây._

_Tuy vậy cậu ấy không bao giờ mời tôi trở lại, và tôi cũng không hỏi. Sang ngày hôm sau, tôi trở nên khá hổ thẹn về phản ứng của mình và chưa kể là cũng vẫn băn khoăn về những gì vừa xảy ra, và kể từ đó luôn tránh đề cập tới chuyện đấy khi nói chuyện với Akira. Không cần phải nói anh cũng biết rằng tôi chưa hề kể với bất kỳ ai khác._

_Tôi hay nghĩ về những gì Akira nói suốt cả thời gian chuẩn bị cho giải Kỳ nhân, nhưng không thể nào đặt ra một kết luận thỏa mãn — một kết luận có thể khiến cho tôi yên lòng. Tôi hối hận vì đã không yêu cầu một lời giải thích. Không phải vì tôi tò mò, mà vì nếu biết thì tôi đã có thể giúp đỡ cậu ấy nhiều hơn. Tất cả những nỗ lực dù nhỏ tới đâu cũng sẽ lớn hơn cố gắng của tôi lúc đó._

_Mong anh đừng ngại ngần liên lạc với tôi nếu có thắc mắc về những điều phía trên; tôi sẽ nỗ lực hết sức giải đáp cho anh trong khả năng của mình._

_Chân thành,_

_Ashiwara Hiroyuki_

 

**VII.**

Cô bé ngồi trên xích đu đã hơn nửa tiếng đồng hồ. Nó đã hoàn thiện kỹ thuật của mình, và — từ những gì mà nhà nghiên cứu có thể thấy — đang thực hành với đôi mắt nhắm tịt và sức tập trung cao độ: đạp mạnh để tăng tốc độ và lấy đà, rồi co chân và cơ thể lên để giảm lực cản khi nó vút mình lên cao, bím tóc bay trong không khí. Ngón chân nó duỗi như chân thợ lặn hay vũ công ba lê. Anh sợ rằng nó sẽ ngã, nhưng mọi thứ đều yên lành.

Bầu trời rất xanh.

Mẹ cô bé quan sát như các bà mẹ khác trên phiến đá công viên. Rốt cuộc thì chị nói, “Tôi có mặt ở lần đầu tiên Hikaru-kun khám phá ra cờ vây. Tôi mới nhớ ra. Chúng tôi đang khám phá cái gác xép và tìm thấy một cái bàn cờ — nó trông cũ lắm, như đồ cổ ấy. Đó là vào mùa hè, và chúng tôi học lớp sáu. Sau đấy thì cậu ấy bắt đầu chơi.”

“Chị cũng chơi phải không?”

“Có, nhưng tôi không có tài. Chúng tôi cùng tham gia câu lạc bộ cờ vây ở cấp hai. Tôi chơi cờ vây một cách nghiêm túc, ít ra là nghiêm túc so với một hoạt động ngoại khóa. Nghĩ lại thì tôi ở đó nửa phần là do các bạn mới quen. Và dĩ nhiên là vì Hikaru-kun.”

Chị giữ một bình trà nóng trong lòng, giữa hai bàn tay.

“Tôi quen Hikaru-kun suốt cả cuộc đời. Tôi không còn gặp cậu ấy mấy sau khi cậu ấy trở thành kỳ thủ chuyên nghiệp và tôi lên cấp ba, nhưng tôi vẫn mua Tuần báo Cờ vây chỉ để biết xem cậu ấy có thắng hay không. Tôi nghĩ lúc đó mình có hơi ghen với cậu ấy. Cậu ấy rất chăm chỉ, nhưng ở cái tuổi mười lăm, mười sáu ấy mà đã tìm được mục đích… làm những việc mình quan tâm, với những người mình quan tâm.

“Tôi vẫn còn nhớ lần đầu tiên cậu ấy nhắc đến Touya Akira. Về sau tôi được nghe quá nhiều về cậu ta, ờ, trước cả khi có cơ hội gặp đàng hoàng, và tới lúc gặp rồi thì tôi chỉ nghĩ…”

Chị cười.

“Chắc không nói thì hơn. Lúc đó tôi vẫn còn bé lắm.”

Câu nói bị ngắt quãng khi xích đu lên tới đỉnh cao nhất: bóng cô bé in lên màu xanh bất tận, và chị hít vào một hơi.

“Tôi nghĩ cậu ta không bao giờ tha thứ cho tôi… Touya-kun.”

Nhà nghiên cứu tháo kính ra và lau vào ống tay áo. Vẫn bỏ kính, anh nói, “Đó không phải lỗi của chị.”

“Tôi là người lái.”

“Đó là do người kia _—_ “

Chị mỉm cười thừa nhận. “Tôi biết. Nhưng điều đó không làm mọi việc dễ hơn chút nào. Tôi cũng không thể tha thứ cho chính mình.”

Nhà nghiên cứu ngó xuống tay mình.

Người mẹ hớp một ngụm và theo dõi đứa con. Sau một hai phút im lặng, chị nói, “Tôi không tin Touya-kun làm vậy vì cờ vây. Tôi không tin rằng cậu ta làm vậy để thắng danh hiệu Kỳ nhân, hay để tiến bộ, hay gì cả… Và tôi không nghĩ rằng cậu ấy đã hóa điên. Cờ vây khiến họ trở nên quan trọng đối với nhau, nhưng… không chỉ có vậy. Anh phải thấy hai người ấy lúc còn ở bên nhau.

“Tôi còn nhớ lúc người ta kể cho tôi về tình hình Hikaru-kun. Tôi vẫn ở trong bệnh viện và họ cố trấn an tôi rằng cậu ấy không sao, nhưng khi nhìn vào mắt họ tôi biết là không phải. Đêm ấy tôi nằm trên giường và cầu Chúa hãy lấy mạng tôi thay cho cậu ấy. Tôi không muốn biết rằng tôi gây ra chuyện đó. Tôi không dám nghĩ về mẹ của Hikaru, hay Touya-kun. Tôi chỉ nghĩ rằng, nếu có chuyện gì xảy ra, tôi phải là người gánh chịu mới phải.

“Tôi chưa bao giờ cầu nguyện nhiều như vậy trước đó và kể từ đó trở đi. Tôi thậm chí không dám chắc rằng mình tin vào Chúa. Nhưng đêm đó tôi hoàn toàn tin rằng Hikaru sẽ trở về chừng nào những lời cầu nguyện của tôi được hồi đáp. Trong đầu tôi không có một chút hoài nghi. Điều duy nhất tôi sợ là Chúa sẽ không chấp nhận lời mặc cả của tôi. Và Người không bao giờ chấp nhận.

“Đó là điều xảy ra khi ta mất đi một người quan trọng. Ta tin vào các phép màu.”

Đứa trẻ đã ngừng lại và vùi chân mình vào cát không theo đích nào cả. Người mẹ đứng dậy.

“Hikaru-chan,” chị gọi. “Đến giờ về rồi.”

Đứa trẻ chạy lại thở hồng hộc và dụi người vào một bên mẹ. Người mẹ lấy một tay vuốt mượt bím tóc con và mỉm cười.

“Tôi mừng rằng Touya-kun đã tìm được thứ cậu ấy vẫn tìm kiếm,” cô nói. “Sau tai nạn họ bảo tôi, anh xem, rằng những vết thương sẽ khiến tôi không thể có con được nữa. Thế nên bây giờ mỗi ngày, đứa con này cho tôi biết rằng phép màu có xảy ra. Đôi khi. Nó vẫn xảy ra.”

 

**VIII.**

_Vẫn phòng khách đó, hơi tối. Một người thanh niên trẻ đang ngồi khoanh chân trên sàn. Từ góc độ mà suy thì cậu ta để máy quay trên một cái ghế, hay một thứ nội thất có chiều cao tương đương; khi cậu nói người cậu hơi đổ về phía ống kính, tư thế chỉnh tề. Cậu mặc một cái quần ngủ màu ô liu và một cái áo phông xanh da trời với hàng chữ màu cam GOGOGO in ngang ngực. Tóc cậu nhuộm vàng phần mái và trông bù xù. Trông như một người vừa ra khỏi giường vài phút trước._

NGƯỜI THANH NIÊN (thẹn): Lại không ngủ được rồi.

_Ngừng lại. Cậu quay tới quay lui như đang kiếm thêm điều để nói._

NGƯỜI THANH NIÊN: Tớ thắng hôm qua. Nakazono ngũ đẳng, tháng 2 cậu sẽ đấu với ông ấy đúng không nhỉ? Tớ không nhớ lắm. Tớ sẽ chơi lại ván cờ cho cậu khi cậu về. Đấy là cái thế cờ mà chúng ta lập ra một lần ở chỗ Waya đó. Tớ nghĩ anh ta sẽ cạnh tranh phần bên phải với tớ sau mỗi nước nhưng anh ta mắc một lỗi khi đánh 13–4 và sau đó anh ta chịu thua. Chắc là cũng dễ đoán.

Còn lại thì khá là nhàm. Tớ kể cho cậu về mẹ rồi… Cuối tuần này tớ chuẩn bị đi gặp lại vài bạn cũ thời cấp hai. Có mấy người cậu gặp rồi đấy, như Tsutsui-san với cả — mà Akari sắp cưới rồi đó. Ngạc nhiên chưa? Tớ bảo nó thành bà cô rồi và nó đấm tớ.

_Ngừng._

NGƯỜI THANH NIÊN: Có lẽ cậu sẽ chẳng xem cái này đâu nhỉ?

_Ngừng lâu hơn._

NGƯỜI THANH NIÊN: Cậu nói đúng thật. Đúng là tớ kém ở một mình. Tớ cứ quên khuấy mất cho tới lúc cậu phải đi đâu đấy. Hay tớ phải đi đâu. Quen rồi, tớ… ngu xuẩn, có lẽ thế, hơn tất cả. Không muốn bị đẩy ra bởi vì mình cố níu lấy chặt quá. …A. Rút cái đoạn đó ra khỏi đoạn băng đi ngài, con không có ý đó đâu ngài.

_Cậu đưa tay lên vuốt tóc._

NGƯỜI THANH NIÊN: Hê. Tớ cũng chả biết. Cậu phải lo hơn mới đúng. Không chừng sau khi tớ chết tớ sẽ quay lại để ám cậu, và bắt cậu chơi cờ vây với hồn ma của tớ. Rồi cậu sẽ phải đặt quân cờ vào chỗ tớ bảo và _—_

_Giọng cậu nhỏ dần. Một lúc sau cậu bật cười và cúi đầu xuống bẽn lẽn._

NGƯỜI THANH NIÊN: Đi ngủ lại đây. Gặp lại cậu khi cậu về nhé!

_Cậu lầm bầm một điều gì đó không thành tiếng, rồi đặt tay lên môi thổi một nụ hôn gió. Rồi cậu đổ người ra phía trước, vươn tay ra đằng sau máy quay, và màn hình vụt tắt._  
  


**\- Montreal, 11–24/9/2006**

**Author's Note:**

> I first did a Vietnamese translation of A Proof By Contradiction (Eight Primary Sources) by petronia in 2008, over 11 years ago, when I first lived in an English-speaking country and barely in high school. Since then I have moved across the globe, finished college, worked as a software engineer, cheered for human against Google's AlphaGo only to be both disappointed and marveled. I reread my old translation years ago and cringed at every mistaken choice of words, at places where I was too literal because even though I understood what the words mean I didn't speak it, or where my technical knowledge was barely enough to create a sort of mumbo-jumbo pile of technobabble. So here it goes again, a Vietnamese translation of A Proof By Contradiction (Eight Primary Sources). Hope you guys like it.
> 
> Bản dịch tiếng Việt đầu tiên của fic Chứng Minh Bằng Phản Chứng (Tám Nguồn Gốc) viết bởi petronia được hoàn tất vào năm 2008, hơn 11 năm trước, từ khi mình mới chuyển sang một đất nước nói tiếng Anh và tập tễnh lên cấp ba. Từ đó mình đã bay sang đầu kia thế giới, học xong đại học, kiếm sống bằng nghề lập trình, và cổ vũ cho loài người trong trận cờ với AlphaGo để rồi vừa thất vọng vừa kinh ngạc. Nổi hứng, mình đọc lại bản dịch cũ và thấy thật là xấu hổ. Nào là dịch quá sát nghĩa bởi mình chỉ đọc chứ không hiểu, hay những chỗ thiếu kiến thức kỹ thuật như dịch thuật toán (algorithm) thành đại số (algebra)??? Thế nên đây là bản dịch thứ hai của Chứng Minh Bằng Phản Chứng (Tám Nguồn Gốc). Mong các bạn sẽ thích.


End file.
